


【DV】无序大调组曲

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5DV, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, blowjob, electric shock, handjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 晚上没事做的时候可以选择帮你的兄弟打飞机增加感情。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【DV】无序大调组曲

“我帮你撸一把吧。”  
“什——”

“别客气，别客气，应该的。”但丁说，迅速伸手进他的裤子里，没摘手套的掌心在老二上用力摩擦一下。维吉尔没能从他腿上站起来，一方面是因为想看看对方要耍什么把戏，另一方面是因为这有点爽。但丁用膝盖顶开他的腿，让他略微向后倒，两人以一种近似背后拥抱的姿势靠在一起，身下的椅子则隐忍地没有抱怨。要是有人进来，就会看见事务所的主人正给他老哥撸管，后者还大大咧咧地敞着腿。他觉得有点尴尬。  
“行了。”他说。

但丁一点没有要停手的意思。最开始维吉尔觉得自己能抗住，不是说他自己打过多少飞机，纯粹因为鄙视这项取悦身体的运动并认为其中没有多少技术含量，智障都懂如何做。但丁那种得意洋洋的“看我给你露一手”的表情也适时地推波助澜，结果他现在开始后悔。他感觉自己没法立刻穿上裤子，原本他以为这轻易就能做到。

“你不会打算用一整晚做这个吧？”他压着嗓子说。他强忍着不射，为了所剩无几的兄长和男人的自尊心。但丁停下时特意把桌上的钟摆在他面前。

“有何不可呢？”对方说，愉快地、残忍地吹一声口哨，“不喜欢？还是你想要更刺激的？”

“我想要你挂在房梁上。”他真情实感地回答。他被弄得双重含义上兴奋起来，随时准备操刀和兄弟干一架，见血的那种。在他乱动的时候但丁狠狠掐他一把，然后许多白色的、粘稠的、气味古怪的液体出现在地上与他自己的衣服上。  
“你攒了很多嘛。”但丁说。

他没有立刻停手，而是往下捏捏底部，要水吐得干净一点，这时他的动作尽可能轻柔以至于模糊了不应期，维吉尔的警惕也被一脚踹进垃圾桶。  
但丁取笑他是处男，老哥恼羞成怒展现一个真正强大的半魔如何在撸管上也尽善尽美。他动作太快，又没耐心，但丁真担心他会把自己弄破皮，毕竟他的技术真的很烂，撸没多久手就酸了。要这样，他说，顺势把自己的手握在上面上下滑。他感到维吉尔抖了一下，体液掉在自己的裤子上。

“闭嘴。”他恶狠狠地说。

他这时应该看看表。过五分就该九点半，但丁还要撸他半小时，要是他能放下不必要的固执浏览些成人网站，他会知道有个tag叫榨精，还有一群人的性癖是专门强迫别人自慰。他的脑子有点晕，鞋跟踩在桌面上，余光瞟见但丁出了汗的脸，接着是他自己溅得到处都是的玩意儿。他想把但丁的头砍下来，又舍不得被照顾得很舒服。在他两难时但丁挤出最后一点水，把他向前轻轻一推。

维吉尔茫然地扶着桌子。  
“感觉差点什么？”但丁问。  
“别卖关子。”  
“那把腿张开。”

他警觉地回过头。“你要操我。”他说，有点得意洋洋，因为他觉得自己终于识破但丁的把戏，“你的那些小动作就是为了这个，下作。”  
“我又不会强暴你，”但丁说，“你要是不想就算了。”他站起来，提提裤子准备去厨房找冰淇淋吃。维吉尔一把将他踢倒在地，上来就要抓他裤腰带。“干嘛，干嘛！”但丁立刻反抗，“我才不要你帮忙，你那活儿太烂了。”

维吉尔揍在他脸上。他没有穿裤子，边打架那玩意儿就边在但丁身上蹭，弄得他处境挺为难。我刚洗的衣服都被你的老二蹭脏了！他大喊，你这死变态，玩你自己的屁股去。

维吉尔掐住他的喉咙，但丁就只能发出咯咯咯的挣扎声。老哥强行脱下他的裤子，但与其说是打手枪，不如说更像生锈枪管磨子弹，但丁被他撸得痛不欲生。他怀疑维吉尔存心整他，结果对方看起来一点不高兴。“你怎么还不硬？”他质问。  
“我萎了。”

然后维吉尔就趴下去。现在但丁猜他还是有看些成人杂志，知道除了手活儿还有口活儿的存在，并且感叹维吉尔的嘴比他的手感觉好太多。他舔得很卖力，像为了业绩不惜代价的底层应召，脸颊两边都鼓起来。但丁在底下那鞋尖蹭他 。

“要不要坐上来试试？”他鼓动道。他从那温暖湿润的口腔里脱出，维吉尔坐上来，志得意满地踩下油门。但丁看到自己把他肚皮撑起来，对方软软的老二则倒下来，偶尔随动作抖一抖。他想到橡皮鸭，在挤捏时感到不合时宜的古怪的童趣。他抬头看见维吉尔的汗水把头发压得垂下来，贴在脸上，而他甚至没想到去撩开。

他看起来好辛苦，但丁想。维吉尔夹得很紧，喘息着，绷紧的大腿肌肉硌在腰侧，露出那种典型的沉醉过深以至不知所措的状态。但丁等他不自觉地向前倒、正停在上方时伸手抚摸他的脸：果然是烫的。

“你有爽到吗？”

维吉尔没有回答，他只觉得这一刻变得非常漫长，像永远装不满的糖果罐子。他还不明白干性高潮是缓慢而汹涌的。但丁在他毫无反抗意识的一瞬间颠覆他的掌控，维吉尔倒在地上，被翻过来，从上到下好好插到地。他听见自己喉咙里发出心满意足的低吼，然后是碎片化的咕噜声。有时他以为但丁在操他的胃，伸手去摸就能很容易碰到鼓起的小腹，还有流个不停的屁股里的水。不是从前面？他十分困惑，不过但丁安慰他这是正常的。他被操得很满意，发着抖，眼冒金星地向前爬，但丁的老二也跟着塞在屁股里一起动，把滚烫的液体灌进去。

维吉尔意识到但丁又开始撸他。这下他萌生出不妙的念头，他无端感到不射出点什么但丁是不会停手的，但那里面早就空了。他一边被干着、高潮得厉害，一边气喘吁吁地试图阻止弟弟不切实际的行动。  
“你听起来像只快死的绵羊。”但丁说。

他慢慢地站起来，仍然抱着对方，老二立刻陷进被抽插松软的屁股里，陷得比之前还深。维吉尔在空中乱蹬，把柜子上的刻耳柏洛斯踢了下来。

但丁把带电那段靠近他，想了想，还是抽出来，把狗棍塞进老哥的屁股里。

维吉尔的嘴被他事先塞好。这被证明是明智之举，但丁中途不得不跑去锁门。他等他叫累了、叫哑了，才把他抬起来，慢慢拖到浴室里去开花洒冲他。


End file.
